Past Friends
by stumbling through life
Summary: Life for Stefan Salvatore is great.Elena's back, Damon is behaving, and life is almost normal.That is, until Stefan's childhood friend, Selena, suddenly appears and life suddenly becomes VERY confusing.Now Stefan has to choose:Elena or Selena?M to be safe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Stefan, Damon, Elena or any other characters from the original story

I sat there, tears streaming down my face, my hair askew. I shivered and drew my knees up to my chest. I rested my chin on top. A new set of tears fell and I buried my head in the crook of my knees.

I knew I looked crazy but right now I didn't care. The events played in my head over and over.

_******* Flashback ******* _

_I fumbled with the keys to get them in the lock, my hands shaking from the cold. I finally got it and turned the lock._

_John, my fiance, with whom i've been engaged to for 4 months had told me to rush over to the house for a surprise. I had been so excited I left work early and headed straight for home. He didnt say anything but I was guessing he was ready to tell me the wedding was ready. When we got engaged he told me he wanted the whole wedding to be a surprise, so he hired a wedding planner to help him take care of it all._

_I guess it was _finally _ready!_

_I rested my hand on the doorknoband exhaled. I opened the door to find all the lights turned off._

_**'Thats weird' **__I thought _

_"John?" I yelled_

_I was met with silence._

_"Jo-ohn?" I yelled again_

_Still no answer._

_I turned on the hallway light and walked into the living room. No one there._

_I ran up the stairs to the bedrooms. I checked his bedroom first, then mine. I stopped in front of the door. I heard movement in the room. It sounded as if someone was going through my stuff..._

_I slowly opened the door and waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness,which didnt take long due to my vampirism, and saw that there was barely any moonlight streaming through the window. It was a dark night._

_A figure moved in the dark, and John turned towards me._

_"I've been waiting for you. We need to talk." He said solemnly._

_Panick ran through me like wildfire._

_"Is something wrong with the wedding? The finance? I could work overtime at the office or maybe-"_

_"Selena." He said calmly._

_"- I could do small odd-jobs for some quick cash! Im sure we can work something out, maybe borrow some money from the bank...get a loan for a- "_

_"SELENA." He exclaimed._

_He held up his hand for me to stop, and I realized he had something in his other hand. With my vampiric senses I figured out what it was from here. _

_My whole body went rigid, and the blood running through my veins stopped cold. For a split second the world stopped. I couldnt move because I was paralyzed with fear. Not fear of him, or even what he was holding in his hand, but that everything I had strived _**so **_hard to achieve: a normal life, a place in human society, my vampirism staying a secret..._

_All about to come crashing down because of one object: a stake. Which only meant one thing, he knows._

_I looked at him and out of all the things I could have said all I said was:_

_"How did you know?" I choked out, barely whispering._

_He laughed._

_"Im not stupid 'lena. You think I didnt notice how you never take that thing off?"_

_He was reffering to my chockerwith the lapis lazuli to protect me from sunlight. Instictively I reached up and touched it, my face showing nothing but shock._

_"You think I didnt notice how you always slip out of the house at night? Then an animal corpse turns up somewhere. Selena, __**you **__killed them. __**You **__ended their lives, and __**you **__didnt even think that this was important enough to tell me." _

_His observations started to turn into accusations and I couldnt take it anymore._

_"STOP IT! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed _

_I burst into sobs, tears obscuring my vision and I covered my ears with my hands._

_John was standing there surprised by my outburst. I rarely- if ever- raised my voice or yelled. It was just out of my nature. I didnt give up though._

_"Why does this change anything?" I asked_

_"You said you loved me before you knew, so now you know. Big deal. How does this change the way you feel about me?" I continued_

_"That was before I knew what you were. I did love you and still do, but how can I get married to someone who's __**dead**__? A __**demon, **__a__** monster**__!" He spat out the words as if they were venom._

_I couldnt have suffered more. I suddenly lost all reason for living. I almost wanted him to drive the stake through my heart- or what was left of it now. I honestly thought he was __**the one**__! I thought he wouldnt be like all the other people. I thought he would understand. I was planning on telling him when the time was right. When I thought he was ready and could handle the information...but I was __**wrong**__! __**Completely and utterly wrong!**_

_"The other townies have figured it out, and there's an angry mob outside. They're waiting for you to come out the front door. That's what im supposed to be doing not sitting here and chatting. Anyway, i'll try to hold them back for as long as I can for you to escape but that probably wont be long. You can go out the back. Here."_

_He threw the keys of his car and left. I got up and took 2 minutes to freshen up and make myself look partially sane,grabbed the keys and ran out the back door. I ran from the back of the house to the garage._

_I rested the keys on the roof of the car. I may be a vampire but I am __**not**__ a thief._

_I slipped in between the 2 cars parked side-by-side and peeked from behind a wall. I saw the angry mob in front of the house. They had torches, stakes, garlic, crosses...Anything associated with vampires myth or legend._

_I smiled in spite of the situation. _

_'Garlic. So those myths still live, huh?' I thought _

_I snuck out of the garage, around the house so I was facing the forest area. I jumped on a tree branch and looked back at the place I had once called home. Then I turned my back on the only place I felt really happy and jumped from branch-to-branch into the night._

_********* Flashback Over ********* _

After that things were a little blurry. The only things I really remember after that was that when I was far enough from the town I sat down on the sidewalk and vented. I let it all pour out.

I wiped the tears from my face and got up. I walked along the straight path until I felt an _immense _amount of Power, _so_ strong my head snapped up to look at the direction from which it was coming from. Within that surge of Power, which I soon figured out was coming from ley lines...which meant it's coming a place not a person, there was another source of Power. From the way I percieved it, it looked like it was coming from a person. I liked Power.

I followed the direction the surges of Power were coming from and soon arrived at a sign that said:

Fell's Church

Founded by Honoria Fell

and...

Aparently the place screaming: IM OVER HERE was called Fell's Church...I feel a familiar presence here...someone I havent seen for awhile...Well even more reason I should stay here and find out who this mysterious person of the past is. Friend or Foe? I wonder.

Well...lets see.


	2. Meet&Greet

Disclaimer: I dont own anything but the characters I added and the plot.

*** *** ***

Stefan's P.O.V (Point of View)

The smell of eggs, bacon, and sausage wafted through the house. I walked over to the stove, and flipped the pancakes. I gathered the rest of the food on a plate in the mean time. I turned around to face the stove again and removed the pancakes to put on the plate. I put the completed plate on a tray and rested a fork and knife on either side.

I walked up the stairs quietly as not to wake up Mrs. Flowers, the owner of the house that let me and Elena stay here. I shifted the plate over to my left hand and raised my right to knock. I knocked quietly and Elena opened it. She walked back to the bed and sat down. I placed the tray on the desk next to the computer, and sat down next to her. I pulled her into my lap and she smiled and looked up at me.

"Good morning my little lovely love." I greeted her.

"Good morning. How are _you_ doing?"

"Good. And you?" I asked

"Wonderful. Though im having a crappy hair day, but thats ok."

I laughed.

"I think you look fine."

"Thats no help! You ALWAYS say I look fine." she said jokingly

"What? You do."

She gave me a peck on the lips and rested her head against my chest.

"We have to get some stuff from the market today."

"Ok. Ill quickly eat my food and throw on some real clothes."

"Alright. Ill be downstairs if you need anything."

"'Kay."

With that I gave her a peck on the cheek and patted her knee. I quietly closed the door behind me and went down the stairs noiselessly. I sat at the kitchen table contemplating whether I should go hunt now.

The door upstairs shut and I looked up at the top of the stairs at Elena. She jogged down and I stood up and pushed the chair in behind me. She smiled and I returned the favor. I decided I would go hunting later and together we exited the house and walked to the market. We arrived minutes later, and I grudgingly left Elena alone at the fruit area:

"You go over there-"

She said pointing to the farther points of the market.

"-and ill stay over here by the fruits." she offered.

"No. Im not leaving you alone for something to happen to you _again_." he replied solemnly

"Oh come on! Im not a baby!" she told him

"Of course your not." he replied.

She rolled her eyes.

"I know your used to providing, but I _want_ to be _independent_! It would really mean a lot to me. Please?" she pleaded

I cast my eyes downward and muttered:

"Fine."

She hugged me and smiled.

"Thanks!" she helped me in my section for a bit then dissapeared off to the fruits.

*** *** ***

I walked around the market looking for Elena. I walked over to the fruits and spotted Elena immediately. Istarted over there to help her with her stuff when she tripped, walking backwards and everything flew into the air. A girl near her reacted quickly and caught each fruit before it hit the ground. She smiled triumphantly until she saw Elena had tripped. Her smile quickly faded and she rested the fruits down on the closest fruit stand and grabbed onto Elena's arms, which had been flailing around looking for something to grab onto. They found the girl's hands and stopped inches from the ground.

They both broke out into a grin and the crowd that had gathered around them cheered. I rushed over.

"Are you ok?" The girl and I asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, yeah im fine." she said tugging down her shirt and pulling her baseball cap lower.

"You sure your not hurt or anything?" The strange girl asked, worry clear in her eyes.

"Im ok. Really. Thanks _soooooooo_ much! Whats your name?"

"Your welcome. My name is Selena. Selena Tremor."

"Wow! Pretty name. Are you new to the town?"

"Yeah. I just got here yesterday. I was trying to find a place to eat, and found the market."

Her eyes widened as if she said something she wasnt supposed to.

"I-i-i mean i was looking for a restaurant to eat." she stammered.

"Yeah. Theres this really nice place somewhere to the east by the ummmmm...uuuuuuuuuuuh...bookstore. Its really nice but if you dont mind would you like to come to dinner with us? I mean not a lot of people would have taken the time to do what you did."

"Oh no! I wouldnt want to impose!" she relied shyly

"No! No problem! Seriously. Please?"

She flashed a 100-watt smile and said:

"What the heck? Sure. Whats your names by the way?"

"Im Stefan." I told her.

"And im Ele-"

I nudged her lightly and she blundered.

"I-i-i mean Ele-...Elenora!"

"Elenora?"

"Yeah. Elenora."

"Nice to meet you." Selena held her hand out.

Elena took it and shook it.

"Both of you."

She said and shook Stefan's hand.

She flashed another one of her 100-watt smiles and my gaze flickered to her canines, which I couldnt help but were unusually sharp...


	3. Apology!

Kso, things have been SOOO busy this past year +, you guys! I'm really sorry about the lack of updating, but I recently got back into writing, so I promise to post now. (: Only thing is, I re-read these chapters, and they're HORRIBLE. My writing was SO bad. Therefore, I'm just gonna make this story again, re-doing all the chapters and everything, with the same plot; but better writing. This is the

link: .net/s/6725605/1/bSandbox_b_bLove_b_bNever_b_bDies_b

If you're still interested in the story, please check it out?

Thanks for everything, you guys! All those faithful people that kept checking—or reviewed, read, etc! I promise I'll respond to all the reviews!33


End file.
